Gingamen
thumb|200px The Gingamen are descendants of the original Gingaman from the Ginga Forest who use a fighting style originating three thousand years ago and are chosen at a ceremony to become the current Gingamen. Gingamen Allies/Honorary Member Overview The Gingamen would later return to team-up with GoGo-V against the Saima family's true first-born, Darkness King Gill. Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V vs. Gingaman Years later, the Space Empire Zangyack invaded Earth. This threat was so great that all of the first 34 Super Sentai, including the Gingamen, were needed to oppose them. The 34 Sentai put up a valiant fight against the ground forces, but when the Zangyack fleet itself attacked them, Akarenger told everyone to combine their powers and save the Earth. This destroyed the Zangyack fleet and resulted in the loss of their powers, which resurfaced as Ranger Keys, that were dispersed throughout the universe. The keys were collected by AkaRed, and later utilized by the 35th Super Sentai, the Gokaigers, a group of five people from different planets who came to Earth in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear One day, Basco ta Jolokia penetrated the Ginga Forest and attacked Hyuuga, injuring him greatly. It was during this attack that the Gokaigers arrived to gain the greater power of the Gingaman where Gai recognized him as the Black Knight. Soon after, Basco summoned DekaMaster, MagiMother, and Wolzard Fire, leading the Gokaigers to battle with them and having Gai take Hyuuga somewhere safe. Gai managed to get Hyuuga away from the danger and tend to his wounds. As Gai told him of his dream to become a member of a Super Sentai, he asked Gai for his Gokai Cellular so he could defend the Earth as Gokai Silver. Before he gave it to him due to his doubts, they were attacked by Basco who proceeded to take the Greater Power away before Marvelous arrived and stops him. However, Basco used the Black Knight Ranger Key and had him attack Marvelous which caused Gai to drop his Cellular and still doubted that he would be able to defend the Earth like Hyuuga did. With a bit of unintended encouragement from Marvelous after being attacked by Basco's summoned Sentai Warriors, Gai told Hyuuga that he must be Gokai Silver no matter what and that he'll defend the Earth for him and everyone. Hyuuga told Gai that was exactly what he wanted him to say as he wanted Gai to believe in himself more. Gai proceeded to defeat the summoned Black Knight and in turn the key absorbed the Gingaman's Greater Power through Hyuuga. After the battle, Hyuuga gave the Ranger Key to Gai saying that he would rather have all the Sentai Powers in one place and gave Gai his blessings to defend the Earth. He met with his brother Ryouma and asked him if he still didn't trust pirates to which he answers he doesn't, but he trusted them as they would lay their lives on the line for each other. Hyuuga and Ryouma looked off to the sky as the Gokaigers departed. Ep. 20: The Lost Forest After the Gokaigers finally defeated Zangyack, the Gokaigers returned the Ranger Keys before they left Earth to find the second Greatest Treasure in the Universe. It is assumed that Hyuuga and the Gingamen have their powers once more. Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates The five-man Gingaman team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, were caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident. They were presumably sent to the dimensional riftIcon-crosswiki, under the pretense of being defeated, by Kamen Rider Decade while he was apparently hunting the Sentai teams. When his and Captain Marvelous' ruse was revealed, the Gingamen appeared with the other Super Sentai through the dimensional wallIcon-crosswiki, they then fought alongside all the other Sentai teams and Kamen RidersIcon-crosswiki against the alliance of Dai-ShockerIcon-crosswiki and Dai-Zangyack. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen The five-man Gingaman team were among the various superheroes that came to help during the Space ShockerIcon-crosswiki crisis, having been summoned by Gai Ikari. They appeared with the Livemen and Gekirangers to aid Kamen Rider BeastIcon-crosswiki against a Space Shocker force led by Space Spider ManIcon-crosswiki. After Demon King PsychoIcon-crosswiki was destroyed, the Gingamen appeared on a cliff alongside all the other past heroes to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z Gallery Gingaman-Symbol-tokusatsu.jpg 22A-77338.jpg Navigation Category:Teams Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Force of Nature Category:Knights Category:Organizations Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Animal Kindness Category:Outright Category:Elementals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Loyal Category:Protectors Category:Superheroes